Hereth Illint
by Sjeherazade
Summary: Jake and his family have decided to take a day off and go swimming, and when Jake and Tom are playing together in the water… Jake discovers that he is allergic…
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Animorphs and as long as you can't tell me where the incorrect grammar is, don't waste your time, I don't have English as my native language but I'm doing my best, and all misstakes that I'm able to find myself is allready gone...**

**Chapter 1**

**Jake**

When mum and dad decided to take a day off and go to a water park in another city, I just jumped up in delight, for once I could play with Tom without thinking too much about the viscous slug in his head.

And as it was only for one day the yeerk couldn't came up with any viscous excuse for staying at home either.

After breakfast I ran over to Marco to tell him the news. He couldn't see any danger in it either so instead of giving me warnings, he began to tease me for being so full of joy.

"You will regret it, you know, the higher you are the more pain you will have when you fall!" He sneered at me. I just laughed.

"This time nothing can go wrong Marco, if something was going on then Tom wouldn't be so…" I got silent and stopped laughing. "Then Tom wouldn't seem so happy…" Marco understood.

"Don't think about that, go home and get your things together before they decides to go without you!" I looked at the clock, and was shocked when I noticed that I only had fifteen minutes to go.

"Bye Marco!" I shouted and ran towards the door.

"And don't think about any aliens today, today they can invade just as much as they want."

I stopped in the door and turned to Marco. He had his usual annoying Marco-smile. I laughed again and ran back home and I had exactly as much time I needed to put everything I wanted into a plastic bag and run back down again.

Mum, dad and Tom sat in the car waiting for me.

Tom seemed to shine with happiness and for a few seconds I had that horrible voice in my head telling me that the yeerk was only playing with him again, but I threw that thoughts away, as Marco said, today they could invade as much as they wanted.

---

After some hours in the car, we arrived to the water park and when I had got my ticket it took me exactly eight minutes to run away to the changing room, get changed and run out in the water.

I had been in the pool for certainly ten minutes before Tom and our parents had left the changing rooms and for those ten minutes I almost wished that I had asked Marco to come with me so I had anyone to be with that minutes. But when they arrived, we played together in the water all four of us until mum and dad got too tired and wanted to be alone for a while.

"Hey Jake, do you dare to try the water slide with me?"

"Sure!" I ran up from the pool and then up all the stairs to the highest tower. And there I stopped to wait for Tom.

I didn't notice when he came, suddenly he had taken a grip around me and just jumped down into the nearest slide.

Tom had got more speed than me so when he had left me he disappeared somewhere in front of me in the slide, I could hear him laugh somewhere under me. I laughed too… before I caught sight of my arm… it had turned into a dolphin fin, only a few seconds later the entire me was a dolphin and it didn't end with that. I continued morphing and ended up as an orca.

And the orca was too big and too heavy for the water slide. I was stuck, I couldn't move and I could hear the water slide was about to give up.

There was only one thing I could do, stay calm and try to demorph. I tried…

---

What happened after that are things that I have been told later but I will try to retell it as far as I can.

Tom had returned to the pool safe and sound, and then remained in the area to wait for me.

He, mum, dad and almost everyone in there saw that the slide was about to collapse.

Some seconds later I and some other kids float out from the slide, the others swam away to their parents immediately.

Only I remained in the water, face down, human, but unconscious…

Dad had dived down into the pool and rescued me, he had dragged me up on safe land and pressed out some water from my lungs and then he had blown in new air through my mouth.

When I woke up he was gone, but mum and Tom were still there. Both of them had wrapped their arms around me and I think that my mum cried.

Then I don't remember anything more.

Next time I woke up dad was back, we were still in the water park and I think that he yelled at someone. He seemed pretty upset.

I also noticed that someone had wrapped a blanket around now, I remember that I was coughing and crying quietly, that's all I remember, I didn't hear anything the others said, I'm not even sure who was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

I woke up at home, in the living room, Tom was sitting there looking at me when I opened my eyes. The way I felt when I tried to swallow told me that I had had water in my lungs, I don't know how I knew, I just did.

I looked at Tom, I was only slightly aware of him, I saw that he talked to me and I heard the words, but they didn't mean anything to me, finally I gave up I couldn't understand what he wanted to say. Then in some way I fell asleep again.

Tom was still there when I woke up again. And he was more _there_ this time, and now his words meant something. Another thing I noticed was the air, it felt… strange…

"It's all right Jake, you have been into an accident but it's over now. Do you remember anything?" Fortunately I was alert enough to understand what the Yeerk wanted to know. If I had seen anything in the waterslide. I shook my head to see everything clear.

"No, only that you disappeared and that everything stopped…" I began to cough again. Then I heard dad from the kitchen.

"Tom, don't make him speak!"

"Sorry!" But he still sat there with me.

I did my best to remain calm. I knew exactly what had happened to me. I had been allergic to something I had acquired and if I couldn't stay calm I would morph, in front of Tom.

I wished that Tom would go away, his presence made me nervous and I was scared to be nervous and if I was scared… I forced myself to take a deep breath. Count the breaths. That would help me remain calm. But then I remembered that something was wrong with the air.

"Tom, have I been on oxygen?"

"Yes, for about three and a half hours. You have been in hospital almost the whole day… are you sure you didn't notice anything strange?"

Keep calm… count the breaths… take deeper breaths… keep calm…

I got unexpected help by Tom as he bent over me and placed his hand on my cheek, I think that he thought I was asleep again. Now and then I heard mum or dad come in to see if I got any better, and then leave. Tom didn't leave.

Each time I remembered that he was there I forced myself to count breaths again. It made me less scared, but not less nervous.

Now I knew how Rachel felt when she was alone at Chapman's office and knew she could begin to morph before she would be able to stop herself.

The only difference was that I couldn't come up with any excuse that was good enough. Tom would have known if I had bought any bear paw shoes and then my brain was still too dazed.

I felt sick, and I didn't know if it was Tom or all that water I had had inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

Suddenly I heard another voice, not mum, dad or Tom, it was one of the few voices I had really long to hear since we came home and I had began to remember my involuntary morphings.

I suddenly felt very happy, but in the next moment I started to count breaths again, this kind of feelings could make me morph too, I knew that. Then I could only pray that he wouldn't leave yet.

I tried to sit up in the sofa but Tom pushed me don't again and I heard myself moan.

"Dad says you're not allowed to move!" I heard Tom say. I coughed. Then the door was opened and Marco came in.

"Hi. Your father told me what happened. How do you feel? Does it hurt?"

"Yes what did you… expect" I didn't need to pretend that I had a hard time speaking to fool Tom. It _was_ hard for me to speak and it was painful. But I had to warn Marco, but in a way that didn't told Tom too much. And I had to do it quick, before my parents told him to leave.

Then I got unexpected help from Tom again.

"The waterslide collapsed when he was inside."

"How could that happen?" He sounded quite upset. "I read on their web that they had the safest slides in the world!"

"Yes… do you remember… Rachel's house… it just collapsed… under her…" I didn't have strength to talk anymore, but fortunately I didn't need to.

It happened very quickly, if I hadn't looked for it I hadn't seen it but Marco had realized my situation. But I really felt relieved that he had pulled himself together before Tom had got time to notice anything. For some reason I felt entirely calm now when Marco was with me, even if I was quite sure that he would leave very soon.

"Well, I will leave now so you can get some rest, take care!" Then he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4**

**Marco**

I closed Jake's door behind me and walked away some metres, then I hid in a bush and began to scratch myself in the face.

"… Oh my God Jake, what jam you has ended up in this time!" I muttered. I tried to think it through. He had acquired something that he shouldn't have acquired and now he was half unconscious alone with Tom and he could begin to morph at any time… in front of Tom, who I guessed would never leave him even if his life depended on it.

I run over to Rachel who lived closest to Jake, except me. She sat in the garden and ate some cookies with her family.

I decided that it was time for a bit of Marco's famous charm. I saw the clothes line. And I saw a purple short-sleeved shirt with the name _Rachel_ written in silver on it.

"Perfect" I said to myself and then I got ready.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I roared and ran in to the garden, over the lawn towards the clothes line.

I tore the _Rachel _shirt down and took it on. Then I began laughing and running around in the garden screaming and laughing until I was very sure Rachel had seen me.

"Marco!" I heard her yell. Good, she had noticed me.

"Marco you come back here NOW!"

She began to run after me… good… I began to look for some place to hide were no one could hear us. I caught sight of a caravan that was parked in front of a house.

I ran towards the caravan and hid behind it, I had barely time to see that the coast was clear when I felt Rachel's grip around my arm. I didn't give her time to ask any questions.

"Jake is in trouble!" Rachel's face turned from very angry to very vigilant in less than a second.

"What?!"

"He have been into an accident… because he have been allergic to something he have acquired and he can morph at any time and Tom seem to have decided that he have to take care of him until he recovers from the accident!" I told her.

"Okay!" Rachel said slowly at the same time as I crawled out of the shirt. "Then we have to get Jake out of the house without Tom noticing anything." She said.

"We can't ask Ax to morph him again, he would have to morph twelve times every day and night, and the same thing for anyone else"

"Yes that is also a problem!" She muttered. I watched her, I felt helpless now, and it seemed like she felt the same. "We have to get Tom out of the house!" She decided.

"Good idea, I would never have come up with anything like that!" I sulked.

"How can we make him leave?" She thought, ignoring me.

"The Sharing?" I asked.

"Erek!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5**

I anxiously watched Rachel when she called Erek. Jake could reveal all of us in any moment if we couldn't make Tom leave him.

"Hi Erek, it's Rachel! We need your help immediately, Jake have to do the hereth illint, but right now he is at home with Tom guarding at him ever second. No! Tom doesn't know anything Jake was in an accident earlier today and all of his family is quite overprotecting on him right now! Thanks!" Rachel finally looked at me again. "Erek promised he would do something; he said I should go back home and pretend like nothing and you should fly over to Ax and warn him

"Yes!" That was all I said, I gave back the shirt and hid a little better and began to morph to osprey.

When I finally was in the air I saw Rachel come back to her family. I saw Sara point at me and ignored the temptation to do some tricks for her, instead I flew as fast as I could towards the forest. I looked for Ax, but it wasn't him I found first. I saw a red-tailed hawk.

((Tobias?))

((Yes! What are you doing out here Marco?))

((I have to find Ax, quick!)) I explained, and then I told him the entire story… as far as I knew it anyway.

Then we found Ax and flew over to Cassie's barn as Erek had told us to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6**

**Erek**

I hang up the phone after I had listened to Rachel's story and took it up again to call the Sharing's so called, secret number. But before I called that number I had to know exactly what to say.

Finally I had found something that was stupid enough for the Yeerks to believe. I called the number and waited a moment…

"Hello?"

"Hi, I have an important message! The andalite bandits plan to set the pool on fire any moment!"

"Why have you waited this long to warn us for that!"

"I'm injured! But just forget about that; make sure you can save everything you can save instead.

"Okay!"

I finished the call and called Rachel.

"Hello!"

"Hi Rachel, it's Erek, listen I have made up a history for the Yeerks, I want you to spy on Tom and if he leaves the house I want you to call me. And be careful!"

"Yes!"

Both Rachel and I hang up the phones and I just waited. There wasn't more I could do right now…

Anyway, I began to gather all the things I needed, talk to some other chee about what I was going to do and when Rachel called I left the house and walked over to Cassie.

Ax, Marco and Tobias was already there but Jake hadn't arrived yet. I sat down on the floor to prepare for Jake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch****apter 7**

**Rachel**

I hang up the phone, took the cell phone with me and left home. Then I ran over to Jake's house. I arrived just in time to see Tom leave.

"Rachel!" He called.

"Yes?" I replied and walked over to him.

"Jake is left alone and I… got other things to care about. He is injured and mum and dad don't want him to be left alone, can you do me that favour?" Perfect, Tom didn't know what favour _he _had just done for _me_. I think that mean that I owe him a favour back.

But as Tom didn't know that so…

"You mean, you're about to leave your own brother at a time when he needs you more than he ever had?" I roared.

"I don't have any choice", was all he said and then he walked past me.

I was furious, I had actually expected him to show some sympathy for Jake, after all I didn't know anything and I could be suspicious. I decided that I didn't have time for him now. I run inside to Jake.

He was sleeping when I arrived; I walked over to the blinds and pulled them down before I woke him up.

"Hmm" He blinked and looked at me.

"Jake, both Tom and your parents have left, you're free to morph."

"Thanks…!" Jake sat up and began to morph to get rid of the injuries after the accident. When he finally was human again he was finally able to breathe correctly again. I could actually see how relieved he felt over that.

"Rachel, I began to feel sick some time ago, please tell me that this means that it's over soon."

"Sorry, but I can't promise you anything, I don't remember. Listen, you need to fly over to Cassie. She, Ax, Marco and Erek should be there by now!" Then I acquired Jake's DNA, and morphed him before I took his place in the sofa, Jake morphed the peregrine falcon without asking anything and then he left.

And I took the cell phone and called Erek to tell him that Jake was on his way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter**** 8**

**Jake**

When I flew away to Cassie's barn I had too many unanswered questions, but I couldn't go back yet.

I was worried about what would happen when Rachel's two hours ended, and what would happen if Tom was there when they did. Even if they exchanged Rachel for Ax or someone else sometimes, they couldn't do that if Tom and my parents continued guarding me in the same way.

I landed inside the barn and demorphed. Cassie, Marco, Ax and Erek were there just as Rachel had told me.

"One moment please!" Erek interrupted before I had got time to say anything. He leant over some laboratory equipment and Ax watched him with big curious eyes.

"Eh, excuse me but what are you doing?" I asked.

"Erek thinks he have found a medicine that makes hereth illint come faster!" Cassie explained. "In other words, at once."

I felt so happy over this that my batwings exploded from my back, faster then I could control.

"No!" I complained. When I tried to get myself under control again, Cassie ran over to the window. Then she said a few words that would have got me grounded for life if my parents ever heard them from me.

"Jake, come here… Now!" She took a grabbed my arm and forced me into a stall and then down on the floor. "Lay still Jake, do you hear me? Do not move, and try to not morph something too big." Then she hurried out again. And I discovered Marco in the stall, he had followed me. He pushed me down on the floor, in front of the black horse that lived there.

"Jake, try to calm down and demorph those wings." I heard Cassie's dad come in.

"Hi everyone…" Suddenly the horse in my and Marco's stall neighed. Then there was silence, until I heard Cassie's dad ask:

"What's wrong with that horse?" And then Tobias said something even worse.

"He's sick!" We heard a strange sound from Tobias, like if he tried to bite his own tongue of.

"Jake, flea! Turn into a flea. Now!" Marco hissed at the same time as he did that himself, faster than ever before.

An eternity after that, we heard Tobias thoughtspeaking.

((The danger is over, he left. And sorry by the way)) fortunately I had succeed to remain small, I hadn't succeed to remain a flea, after a while I turned into a fly instead but after all, Cassie's dad hadn't noticed me.

Marco and I demorphed and when we were finished I suddenly felt that Marco acquired me.

"We have to exchange Rachel for someone else now!" he explained. Then he morphed and flew away. After a while Rachel arrived and some time later she left again. And in that way, several hours passed.

Finally Erek told me that the medicine was finished. Cassie filled an injection needle with the clear-red liquid Erek had invented and injected it into my arm.

As early as a few minutes later I felt it. I felt warm and sleepy, it was Erek's little addition to the medicine, and I was quite relieved over that part. Rachel sat in a corner and looked very jealous, which felt very comforting.

I'm not sure what happened next, the first thing I know is that I was lying on the floor, I was tired and dazed, Cassie held my hand. I rose slowly and looked at her.

"It's over Jake, can you morph?" I nodded. "Great, then I want you to morph the falcon, Rachel will morph the eagle and then you two will fly over to your home and exchange you for Marco before anyone understands that you are gone.

But when Rachel and I were finished, one more thing happened; Cassie's parents came back, so we had to hide some minutes. They didn't see us, fortunately. On the other hand they did see something.

"Were did that hedgehog came from?" I heard Cassie's dad ask.

((The hedgehog was inside you!)) Rachel explained, but I had already figured that out. When Cassie's parents walked in to the _sick_ horse, which her dad couldn't find anything wrong with, Tobias and Cassie carried Rachel and me out so we could fly away before Marco´s time was out.

When we arrived at my home, neither my parents or Tom were back, but we had seen dad's car and he wasn't too far away so we hurried. When we were back in our normal bodies and Marco was osprey, I tuck myself into the quilts on the sofa again.

Rachel opened the window to let Marco out. I watched him fly away, I was sleepy, it wouldn't be any difficult to fake sick when my parents arrived anyway, I really was very tired.

I hadn't even heard them before mum opened the door and caught sight of Rachel.

"Rachel? Where is Tom?"

"He said that he had more important things to do" Rachel sulked.

"He said what?" I heard dad yell from the hall, he came in to me and stared at Rachel and me for a while. "Rachel what did Tom say more exactly?"

"He said that he had got other thinks to care about, then he told me about Jake's situation and asked me to look after him and then he just ran away."

I opened my eyes just in time to see dad more angry than I have ever seen him, but it didn't last long, when he saw I was awake he calmed down.

"Were is Tom?" I asked and looked at Rachel as I played my part.

"Don't worry about that now." Dad replied and sat down next to me. "You seem much stronger now!" He noted. I have learned that there is only one way to fool him, so I said the one thing that wouldn't make him suspicious.

"I feel much stronger!" It worked.

"Sure, but we will call you sick and excuse you from school anyway, you may need to rest." Then he left.

"Maybe I will go home now before my mum calls the police." Rachel said and rose from her stool.

"I'll drive you home." Dad offered and then both of them left Tom arrived just a few minutes before dad. I have never heard mum explode with anger like that before, and when dad too came home I almost started to feel sorry for Tom. But really, I didn't care, I was still very tired so I tuck myself deeper into the sofa and fell asleep.

The end


End file.
